


Morning In St. Petersburg

by Molls_musings



Series: Viktuuri Oneshots [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 12:03:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10217606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molls_musings/pseuds/Molls_musings
Summary: Yuuri has been living with Victor for a little while now, and is surprised to wake up without him in bed one morning.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my wattpad (@molls_musings on there too). Going to just pull all these over to this account and then possibly delete my wattpad at some point.  
> Thanks for reading!

{Yuri's POV}

The cool air bit at the skin on my face and hands where they stuck out, exposed from under the blanket. Even with the heat cranked as high as it could go, the frozen St. Petersburg air still found its way into Victors tiny house.

I rolled onto my back and stretched out my sore arms above my head with a groan. Even though it was the off season, Victor still had me training and working out every day. I was surprised to find the rest of the bed empty, and slowly slid my eyes open. The room was filled with a soft glow as the light of the snowy day outside made its way in through the shear curtains that covered the windows.

I laid in the bed a bit longer, stretching my muscles, and enjoying the peacefulness of the morning and the sight of the snow falling outside. It was unusual for Victor to be up before me, so after a little while, I decided to get up and look for him.

I wrapped the blanket around my shoulders to protect me from the crisp air and stood up, venturing out of the bedroom, leaving the door open behind me to allow the heat to flow freely throughout the house. As soon as I left the room I was able to hear the shower running in the bathroom, and knew that must be where Victor went.

I decided I would join him, but first coffee. I walked down the short hall into the open-concept living room and kitchen. Coffee was already brewed in the pot, still warm, which meant that Victor couldn't have been up for long. I poured myself a cup and sat at the breakfast bar island sipping it as I stared out the window at the beautiful winter day.

There was a certain tranquility about St. Petersburg this time of year that was difficult to put into words. It felt as though the whole city was resting, patiently calm before the bustle of the warmer months. Almost like the world had taken a pause. I loved the feeling of serenity.

When I had finished my coffee I placed the mug in the sink, and walked back to the bedroom. I took off the blanket and laid it back on the bed. The air was still freezing, but not unbearable. I lazily removed my tshirt and sweatpants, blushing slightly at the small soft hickeys Victor had left on my abdomen, now fading reminders of activities from a few nights ago. I slid off my boxers and socks as well, now totally freezing in the cold, and made my way naked to the bathroom, where Victor was still showering.

Quietly, I pushed open the door, smiling as the steam from the shower began to thaw my frozen body. I silently shut the door behind me to keep the heat in and walked towards the shower without announcing my presence. I could see Victor in the shower, blurry through the shower curtain. His long lean form stretched out as he rinsed himself off, water running down his body before dripping to the drain. Simply the sight of him heated my blood. He looked graceful, even in stillness, and I took a minute simply to enjoy the sight.

Still without saying anything, I pushed the curtain aside and stepped into the shower. Victor turned and smiled coyly at me. The lack of surprise on his face made me blush, as it meant that he had heard me come into the bathroom and had known I was watching him from the other side of the curtain.

"Good morning, my love" he mused as he rinsed his hair, stretching backwards to do so. I looked his body up and down as he did, before reaching out my hand to run it along the muscles on his stomach. He opened his eyes at the feeling, clearly at least a little surprised by my action. He stood back up straight and shook out his hair as he took a step closer to me, so his face was hovering just above my head.

I looked up at him, allowing myself to get lost in the deep blue oceans of him eyes. We stood there for what felt like an eternity, staring into each others eyes and letting the warm water run over our bodies. Finally, he broke the calm by leaning down to close the small gap between us with a kiss. I leaning my body into his, relaxing as I let myself feel the sensations of his lips against mine, gentle and soft, yet hungry and demanding.

He wrapped one of his strong arms around my lower back like a vice, pulling me closer to him as he deepened the kiss, his lips becoming desperate as his tongue stroked my lower lip. I opened my mouth for him and he slid his tongue inside gratefully, kneading it against mine. There was something different about this kiss, he seamed to be pleading with me somehow, desperate and begging.

I pulled away slowly, breaking the kiss to ask softly, "is everything okay Victor?" He looked like he was going to cry, his face relaxed as usual but his eyes expressing an emotion I wasn't sure I had ever seen from him before. I brought my hand up the rest it against his cheek as I stared into his eyes and waited for a reply.

He didn't say anything, but instead leaned in for another kiss, which I avoided by leaning to the side and turning it into a hug. With my face pressed into his neck pleaded with him "please tell me what is wrong." He pulled back from our embrace to look me in the eyes again.

"I need you," he said maintaining eye contact the whole time, "now. That's all" When he leaned back in for another kiss this time, I let him, allowing him to have full control, to take from me what he needed. The kiss was just as deep as before, our rapid breathes lustful in between them as his tongue tangled with mine. I wrapped both my hands around his neck as I kissed him back as passionately as I could, feeling his arms tighten around my waist as I did.

Suddenly, he dropped to his knees before me. The steaming water from the shower running over his face and his hair as he wrapped him swollen lips around my erection. I gasped, the warmth of his mouth felt incredible. He moved slowly, taking me in and out of his mouth, praising and worshiping my body with his affection. I closed my eyes and let my head fall back, grasping a fistful of his hair, moaning as he continued to gently lick and suck.

When I started to near my climax, he stopped, and stood back up, hooking his arm underneath one of my legs so that I was standing on one leg, pressed against his body. He pushed me with his body so that my back was against the wall, and he stroked himself with his other hand, the look of desperation never leaving his eyes as they stared directly into mine. I blushed but didn't break the eye contact.

He spit onto his fingers, and knowing what was coming, I relaxed my body as he slid one of them inside of me. Slowly, as he kissed me, he added a second and stretched me gently. I gasped at the feeling, familiar by now but always unexpected somehow. He rested his forehead against mine as he removed his fingers and gripped his erection to line himself up.

"Ready?" he asked, more of a whisper than a question. I nodded, tangling one of my hands into his hair again. I yanked on his hair hard as he pushed his way inside. He was always gentle with me, but over time had become more familiar with what I could handle. He was not as gentle as usual this time and I shouted his name as he thrust into me to the hilt, desperate to bring us together.

"Vic-Victor!" I was shouting as he continued to pound into me, aching for me with each stroke. He lifted me off the ground, pressing me against the wall as he continued to thrust, letting his head fall back with the pleasure. As I got more comfortable with his size I also began to feel the pleasure as he pressed against that certain spot inside me. I removed my hand from his hair and brought it down to stroke myself, as I allowed him to continue to focus on his own pleasure.

When his strokes start coming quicker I knew that he was close. I put my finger in my mouth to wet it, and reached around him, quickly sliding inside of him, massaging him, using his moans as a guide, until I found his pleasure spot, and stroked it. It was more pleasure than he could handle and he came, hard, into me shouting and nearly collapsing under the weight of holding me up as his muscles all tensed and released at once. The sight of his pleasure, the sound of his scream, it was all too erotic and I came as well, my cum covering both of our stomachs.

Slowly he pulled out and I yelped at the feeling. He took his arm out from under my leg and I stood back up. He turned into the stream of water and rinsed my fluids from his stomach and member. Once he was clean, he turned to me and switched places with me in the shower so that I could do the same.

As I faced away from him towards the stream of water, I heard his breath slow to its usual rhythm. "Yuri" he spoke out at normal volume "thank you." At that, I turned to face him. Surprised at how close he was standing behind me without touching me. I jumped at him into an embraced. He held me close, stroking my hair and rubbing my now sore back. I leaned to whisper "I love you" into his ear and he held me tighter.

"Lets go make some breakfast, okay?" I said, more of a statement than a question. He nodded as he looked into my eyes and I broke our embrace to turn off the water. He reached and grabbed one of the large fluffy towels and started to dry me off as I blushed, still flustered from the sex we had just had.


End file.
